


River

by Purseplayer



Series: Klaine Advent 2013 [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purseplayer/pseuds/Purseplayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for Klaine Advent Prompt 18: River.</p>
            </blockquote>





	River

Kurt spent his childhood by the river.  He was… drawn to it.  The river was his best friend, his confidant, a part of him in a profound, inexplicable way.  He just _knew_.

The boy appeared at night the summer Kurt turned sixteen, and Kurt could sense it from the start, that he was different, that he wasn’t a part of society, didn’t follow after its rules.  Blaine was better than all that.  His skin shimmered in the moonlight, his smile, his laugh, his voice otherworldly.  He was beautiful and he was Kurt’s.  Kurt’s special someone, in Kurt’s special place.  Kurt spent his days in torment, enduring his peers’ cruel words, occasionally their harsher fists.  But his nights were for Blaine, and Blaine was for him.

They kissed on the riverbank, soft, fleeting, the night before Kurt’s eighteenth birthday.  “Lie with me,” Blaine said, taking Kurt’s hand.

He lay Kurt reverently in the water, worshipped every inch of his pale, perfect skin, caressed every bruise with his lips until each one had disappeared.  For the first time, Kurt felt completely happy.  He was at peace.  He was _free_.

When they found Kurt’s body the next morning, everyone said he looked the best they’d ever seen him, no longer blemished with scars and welts and discolorations.  Burt wept fiercely, but he was the only one.

Kurt had no knowledge of this; there was no more room for despair in his heart, only eternity.  He was ecstatic.  He was with Blaine, at one with the river.


End file.
